Over the hill we go
by checkforirrationality
Summary: Gralu! SOME Nalu..Lucy comes home from a mission one day to find Gray waiting for her will Natsu be joining them? What will happen when lucy starts having certain feelings that can't be ignored! read to find out! Rated M
1. Opening to a new jewl

**AN~ This is my first fanfiction be kind, review pleaseee. blahblah**

**I don't own any of this, this story is mine nothing else although I kind of wish I came up with such a cool story:3 Ok well enjoy my lovelys.**

* * *

**LUCY POV**

"Ahh" Lucy sighed. She sank deeper into the bubbling bath water, recalling all of the events of her last job that spiraled through her mind in dizzy circles. "I. AM. NEVER. DOING. THAT. AGAIN," She huffed. Irritated, she reached for the soap and started scrubbing, ridding herself of the ink and mud that coved her after that god forsaken job.

**EARLIER~**

Rent is due in a week…I need money, Soon. "I neeeeed moneyyyyy" she wined to nobody in particular, "I could give you money…buuuut I think I'll just buy you a drink" Gray teased, while calling over Mirajane, saving the white maiden from Loke's pick-up lines. Mirajane walked over carrying a drink, already aware of what was needed. While handing the drink to Lucy, Mirajane looked at her friend very concerned. "What's wrong Lucy?" "The usual, I need money~" Almost like it was timed, Natsu shouted out for Erza, Gray, and Lucy to "Come quick"

Lucy pulled her face out of her arms, a position she established right after receiving the liquor, and glanced at gray, who was already making his way over to their _nakama_, taking this as a go she got up and slugged forward. When she got within earshot, she heard 400,000 jewels and automatically rushed to them eagerly. "What's it for? What do we do? Where is it?" she bubbled inside, knowing she's been late to the last few rents, she was about to be kicked out if this next one wasn't on time.

"We have to find and kill this demon that is terrorizing this village up north, they said that he plays in ink magic, and is using that to threaten the villagers, you guys up for the challenge?" He looked confident and grinned brightly, like typical Natsu. Lucy chuckled inwardly and in unison their eyes gleaming, smiles shining, they yelled loudly, and prepared for the job.

**LATER (original time)**

She never thought that there would be a whole army of little monsters in the mud moat surrounding the stupid demon's mini castle. So after they fended off the army, ALREADY painted in mud, they went into the castle only to be showered with MORE mud, but unlike before, of course there had to be ink along with it. "Ughhh" she sighed, stepping out of the bath and grabbing the towel at the same time. Wrapping it around her body, mindful of every single that bruise that stained her milky white skin.

Wincing she walked out of the bathroom, not really wanting to put on clothes; she strolled to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. Not noticing the other presence in the room until she turned to see a gapping Gray sitting on the couch. Surprised she didn't react for a moment, why is gray on my couch? She blushed furiously, finally realizing she was in nothing but a towel, and considering all her other towels were dirty of course she would happen to have the tiniest towel in the world, it barely covered her cat! "GRAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- ? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" she screamed, "I… I-DAMN IT! I'm sorry Lucy!" was all he could manage, his face a dark cherry color; she had to admit it was kind of cute.

She had always thought Gray was very attractive, well so was Natsu but Gray was a different kind of attractive. Natsu was cute and goofy, while Gray was more of mischievous and sexy, and she's have a tiny crush on him for quite a while, though she never thought anything would ever happen, she added.

Feeling a little mischievous she decided to tease poor gray, crossing her arms just under her breasts, emphasizing the size while all the while making the towel shorter from the bottom. She walked forward, standing in front of the stunned gray as to why she wasn't screaming her head off anymore, she bent down slightly, and with a smirk on her face, asked why he was at her house.

**GRAY POV**

Gray couldn't think straight, he came to pass some time with his friend at her place, his friend, FRIEND. Or that's what he hoped for, instead of anything remotely normal happening, like it ever would, he finds himself with an almost nude Lucy, and she was teasing him. Alright, he thought, challenge accepted, allowing a few more moments to gawk at this golden beauty before him. It's not like he's had a crush on her, but he would be willing to admit that she was a fairly attractive woman, with the perfect features, and knew how to accentuate them.

Even when she was teasing him, she was still extremely sexy, but now it's his turn to hit the base. Releasing his now tortured senses, completely drunk off her, he planted a grin on his face and played dumb. "I was just bored, I wanted to have some fun, but it seems your busy, am I in the way of anything?" he raised an eyebrow and putting a finger under her chin, pulling it close.

She looked nervous for half a second before covering up her tracks, looking down with a poker face that peter Eastgate could only yearn for "oh no, I wasn't busy, just curious as to why you would show up randomly, almost pulling a Natsu move." She said simply. Irked by the comment he tugged her face closer to hers, only inches away from a kiss.

No, he wouldn't do it yet, he wasn't finished playing, he leaned forward a bit more and blew in her ear, a cheesy jester all the more reason it worked so much better. She blushed deeply and lost her confidents; she straightened out, yanked her towel closer and stomped off to her room to get dressed. Gray whistled in triumphed and leered at her as she made her way to her room. He waited, lost in his thoughts before she came out again, wearing low pig-tails, a white v-neck and sweats, I guess Lucy can be reserved when she wants to be, he thought.

She plopped down on the couch next to him, her mouth popped open ready to speak, but right before she had the chance Natsu burst through the window, "HI YA!", "AYE" him and happy shouted in unison. "NATSUUUUU~" She yelled frustration thick in her voice, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IM GOING TO HAVE TO PAY TO GET THAT DAMN WINDOW FIXED?" she continued in an outburst. She was fuming, gray was never a good person when it came to what to say at the right times, but whenever Lucy was angry he had learned to keep his mouth shut, the hard way.

Natsu on the other hand, had not. He's very dull with anything other than fighting, and...Traveling…he smiled at the thought as Lucy got tackled to the ground by Natsu with a bear hug, while she screamed bloody murder about how he should knock and enter though a normal way, the front door.

**LUCY POV**

Finally getting over the fact that Natsu is an idiot and is never going to learn, she grabbed her still unfinished cup of milk from before and sat down. Crossing her legs she dragged on more calmly "Natsu, why can't you enter my home the NORMAL way? What's wrong with the door, why must you break my window, that's the 5th time in the last 2 weeks" her rush of adrenaline from her anger had subsided and now she just wanted sleep.

Finally understanding a little bit of how tired Lucy was Natsu apologized wholeheartedly, "Look Natsu, I accept just please don't beak anymore stuff," Rubbing her forehead Lucy stood from her place, and walked to the kitchen. Placing her cup in the sink "Look guys, I'm tired so if you would be as kind as to," Making gestures towards the doorway she trudged over to the doorway to her room and waited.

"You know, I am getting pretty sleepy" Natsu stated

"Mhmm" Gray agreed lazily

"What are you getting at?" Lucy narrowed her eyes

"You know, your bed is _really_ comfy" Gray emphasized

"NO!" Lucy cried

The two boys pushed passed Lucy's tired attempts at blocking her room, Gray disrobed his shirt and shorts, while Natsu shed his shirt. They stood around her expectantly, "Oh no, I'm not stripping," Lucy said a matter-o-factly, "I'm not changing." Gray glanced at Natsu, a look he returned as wicked grins lit up their faces. Gray stepped closer to her face while Natsu took her back, "There is no way you sleep with sweats on, Lucy, you can't fool me, oh honey I KNOW you sleep in less." Gray smirked as he seized the hem of Lucy's cotton top.

Her heart beat speed up as Natsu gripped her sweats, yanking them off, surprised by Natsu's new found confidents, Lucy wide eyed as Gray's hold of her shirt tightened as her ripped that off as well. Having had enough Lucy cracked "STOP IT!" She huffed as she stormed off to her closet, she yanked on a tank top that reached her navel and marched back with a very revealing camisole and lacey Brazilian panties. Before nuzzling in bed she glared at the boys as they followed her, she cuddling between both of them, facing Gray and spooning Natsu she dozed off to sleep feeling very comfortable in deed.

* * *

**:))**


	2. this new feeling

**Okayy~ chapter 2 is here, um your reviews and stuff made me extremely giddy haha umm...yeah. So thanks and stuff:)) and i personally think i did this chapter SOOO much better than the last, kay! You may Continue on my lovelys and i hope you like it:)**

* * *

Lucy stirred, feeling extremely hot she sought for a colder spot only to realize she couldn't move, her eyes snapped open. Gray on one side snuggling into her hair, one of his arms supporting his head in a straight line the other over her chest, one of his legs curled to hers, Natsu on the other hand had his nose in the crook of her neck both his arms wrapped completely around her, his legs off the bed. _How in the hell does he even lay like that?_ Bemused Lucy attempted at moving her arms yet again, _oh they're stuck,_ her arms were pinned down by the boy's heads, both her legs taken by both of theirs, her body burned with heat.

Natsu moaned quietly as he nuzzled closer to Lucy's neck mumbling nonsense, the vibration from his voice tickled making her shudder; she flushed and peeked at him under her eyelashes. She watched as his eyes sluggishly opened revealing a glazed black iris, she stared trapped in his gaze. Lucy watched as Natsu roused from his sleep stuck in a reverie, unfocused Natsu gaped at Lucy, blinking a few times he shifted to his elbows, he grinned "Mornin' Luce,"

"Morning," Lucy smiled "you know…You're pretty comfy to lie on" Natsu drawled crawling closer; Staring down at Lucy he bent and touched his lips to hers. Gasping Lucy turned her head as to get away, it wasn't that she was so innocent as to never want to kiss anyone, it just felt wrong kissing Natsu, he's like a brother to her_._

"Nat-Natsu," Lucy yelped as he presses his lips to her neck, "stop" she whined, Natsu picked up his Lucy head and stared at her big eyes lined with slight panic. Natsu gazed at Lucy, the blurred edge of his vision, fuzzy with sleep, clearing away, he gave her a questioned look as Lucy shook her head; "I'm sorry, just kind of curious" he flushed and gave her a childish pout. Natsu hoped off her and scrunched his eyebrows, trying to locate his shirt, "There it is," she stated as she spotted the vest he wore every day. "Ha," throwing on his shirt Natsu nodded as a goodbye and left beet red.

Lucy plopped back down and sighed, _Natsu's all kinds of wacky, _she nodded and giggled at morning Natsu and it was like he was still half asleep, so much like a kid.

She felt movement on her side and look at a peaceful Gray, _oh...forgot he was here,_ Lucy laughed again as she brought her hand up and brushed his hair from his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly. Gray in hailed deeply before he awoke, his eyes languidly opened; as glazed as his eyes were they shone with bliss. He rolled on top of Lucy and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "Gray, Gray, wake up," she snickered as he pushed up his body and really looked at her.

He groaned and dropped back onto her, winded Lucy complained "Grayyy~," he mumbled some incoherent wording before he tried for, no I'm comfy, though it came out as "Moooo Iem cumfeee" confused she gave up and put her arms around him and just cuddled there.

She rubbed his bad softly, sighed, and looked back at him, he looked so at ease laying there instead of going out all the time on jobs and fighting the 'bad guys' him, Natsu, and Erza all need some sort of thanking from the town as to how many times they've saved this damn place. She tries to help but as a celestial mage with hardly any practice she's not much help without Loke there all the time saving _her_ ass while winning the fight. She's tried to fight with them but with a wimpy little whip with some experience will only get her so far yet again without dragging her team down.

She felt Gray reposition above her shaking her out of her trance, mood now dampened she closed her eyes she felt more relief cuddled to Gray as sketchy as it sounds it's like the ice mage froze all of her pains when she thought about it, horrible pun not intended.

She beamed at his sleeping face; _I still have a big crush on this ice mage_, she giggled quietly, though her tremor must have woken him up again because he moaned loud and looked at her. Eyes squinted, eyebrows scrunched, he couldn't have looked more hilarious. Lucy stared at Gray for as long as she could hold her laughter as she burst into a fit as soon as breath entered her lungs, leaving Gray puzzled and tired. Wiping tears from her eyes Lucy pushed Gray off of her and shuffled out of the room to the kitchen.

Stuffing more giggles down her throat at she picked up 4 eggs and took out the bacon and all of the supplies for breakfast, laying them on the counter she went off to find her cherry colored IPod, retrieving that she popped in her diamond studded earphones, clicked repeat, and let the beat course through her head as she swayed to the song-when I grow up (pussycat dolls)-she bounced back to the uncooked food.

**Boys call you sexy **

**And you don't care what they say**

**See, everytime you turn around they your name**

She picked out a couple slices of bacon and laid them in the scalding pan and danced away to the cupboard and places two coffee cups on the table.

**Now I've got a confession **_**nananana**_

**When I was young I wanted attention **_**nananana**_

**And I promised myself that I'd do anything **_**nananana**_

**Anything at all for them to notice me **_**nananana**_

Lucy rolled her body to the beat and whisked the cracked eggs in a bowl mixing some extra _ingredients_ to make the scrambled eggs more appealing. She poured the liquid into another pan and turned the heat to the desirable number.

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

Finished with the bacon Lucy put two pieces on Gray's plate and two on hers, she pulled out some fruit to cut up and mix together for a nice fruit salad.

**When I grow up, be on TV**

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

She poured the orange juice into the twin cups and places the fried to perfection eggs on the plates as well, walking back to the kitchen she stuffed the dirty pans and tools in the sink to be rinsed out when they finished eating.

**But be careful what you wish for**

**'Cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it**

**You just might get it**

She strolled back to the charger and plucked out the earphones and turned off the flowing beat, wrapping the wire tightly around the Nano she put the charger in and sauntered back to her room.

Lucy stood in the doorway of her room and watched the peaceful Gray snooze curled in the blanket like a caterpillar, chuckling softly she sat on the bed and rustled his hair. "Gray," she mewled "Gray," he burrowed further into his cocoon and sighed, "I made breakfast, want some?" Gray's eyes appeared through the black depths of what lay inside of the covers, "What did you make?" his silky voice heavy with sleep making it all the more bassy and deep.

Ignoring the flutter of her heart she smiled sweetly "I made eggs, bacon, and fruit with orange juice to drink if that's ok," to answer her earlier question Gray's stomach growled loudly.

"All right, out of bed Gray,"

"Nmmhh,"

"Huh?"

"No, bring it to me."

"Ughhhhhhh,"

"Thank you~"

"Mhmm,"

She stalked out to the kitchen, rummaged around a bit and brought back with her Gray's plate of food, his drink, and a breakfast in bed tray. Lucy walked back for her plate as well and would eat at the end of the bed with her tray, she watched as Gray devoured the food in front of his gulping down the orange juice, one gulp wonder. Slightly repelled at how much food he could shove in his mouth in one bite she looked away and ate hers much more civilized, finishing off all of it she picked up his tray and brought both of theirs to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Are you still tired?"

"Are you still doing the dishes?"

"No,"

"There's your answer,"

"What do you want to do? Want to go to the guild?"

"Not really, I have something else in my mind," Gray smirked,

"And what is that?" Lucy pouted trying to cover her smile.

Lucy had walked back into the room and was now crawling on to the bed; she covered his body with hers as she kneeled above him, smirking. Gray grinned and pulled her head down to his with his hand, the other finding her tiny waist, his lips brushed hers in a soft peck, Lucy's heart speed, her cheeks flushed, she took a breathe and leaned down more, pushing up against him. Her hands flat on his chest feeling the smooth plains taunt with muscle, he pulled her closer to him.

The feeling of his heart racing beneath her fingertips made her long for him in more ways than one, she wanted him to touch her, to feel her, and most of all…love her. It was strange; she had never been in love, had crushes, liked someone, dated but never fell in love. Maybe this was is, the racing heart that was always around with him, the constant blush that had stained her cheeks ever since she had met this weird fellow, the secret glances from across the room hoping nobody would notice her feelings. Last of all, the kiss, it burned her very soul yet froze it, it broke her down at the same time as building her up, she wondered how she would feel past a simple kiss.

Their lips moved together, Grays hand that grasped her waist squeeze making Lucy yelp and giving him the opportunity to push his tongue through her open lips, fighting for dominance, tongues twisting, their breathing erratic. She pulled away to catch her breath and was caught like a deer in the headlight by his piercing gaze, his dark eyes even darker then thought possible gleaming with lust and _love _combined. This wasn't just some fun as she had once thought; she now realized that her little crush on this boy was not quite right, she didn't just like him, or enjoys his presence; she didn't only lust for him as she once believed.

No her feelings are different than that, nobody would feel this much lust for someone they can't see themselves with, Lucy craved his touch, craved his admiration, craved everything about him. The feelings I have when I'm with him just aren't anything I've ever felt before, when she kissed Natsu this morning it wasn't like this, at all. It felt _wrong_ for his lips to ever be in contact with hers, she didn't feel the "spark" I guess you would call it.

_I'm in love with Gray…_

* * *

**By the way please review again bad or not i don't mind:3 and for all of you faint at heart i advise you take caution in reading the next chapter, I'm probably going to make a lemon sooo yeah have fun? baibaii~**_  
_


	3. entered the premises

**Okay! Soo first lemon, tell me whatcha think? Please and thanks fer readin' :)) theres still more to come obviously, i just have to think of what i should do, well yeah first lemon, express your feelings, blahblahblah, well baibai my lovelys enjoy~ **

* * *

**GRAY POV**

Passion coursed through his veins, Gray slung his arms around Lucy's petite waist and pulled her tight against him. This wasn't ordinary passion or lust, this was something much deeper, and there was something…different about this whole situation, it was odd.

Gray molded his full lips to her moist plump ones, sucking and licking along her bottom lip, asking permission. She complied, opening her mouth wide and let him explore her wet cavern, feeling arousal build, pushing up a tent in his boxers, he had to ask, he could still stop, probably, maybe, not.

"Lucy, if we don't stop now, there's not going back,"

"Ahh, then don't,"

"Oh baby, I want you so bad,"

Lucy moan, drawling out the sound of his name crawling from her tongue "Graaaayyyyy," his hand left her back moving downward, leaving tingling sensations all the while, leading a trail down to her round butt. Gray gripped her butt, squeezing hard, making her whimper, he thrust his pelvis up to meet hers, grinding hard, creating delicious friction.

Growling low in his throat Gray flipped her over so he towered over her, hands on either side of her head, dominating her, in the most alluring jester. He kissed her hard before sliding down to her neck sucking, biting, and licking to her collarbone, sucked just above it and left a nice, dark, purple, kiss mark.

He had marked her, and was damn near proud of it, feeling triumphed lowering his hands stroking her flat stomach, adding more pressure as he climbed higher to her mountainous peaks tossing her lacey bra aside, he fondled her breast. Pinching the nipple making Lucy yelp in pleasure, "Uhhgg, Oh my, Graa-"she was cut off as Gray brought his lips back down to hers.

"You're so beautiful," Gray whispered as her ripped off the shirt she had thrown on before she got up to make breakfast. Lucy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, scrunched in his hair, moaning low and deep into his ear as Gray brought his lips down to her hardened nipples, nibbling softly and enticing more delicious sounds from above.

Traveling lower on this golden beauty, licking and sucking, reaching her bellybutton he dipped his tongue in making her giggle, before her looked at her for approval as he let his head rest on her stomach. Feeling her hands rub his scalp as a yes he looked at the dampened cloth covering her sex, he could smell her arousal, and that was the most mesmerizing scent he had ever let up his nose.

Feeling his raging cock strain against his boxers frustrated him, he needed some friction that wasn't containing him. He rubbed himself with one of his hands as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Lucy's panties, watching her shake with pleasure made him groan loudly.

"Oh, Oh god Lucy, you're so hot," his eyes rolled back for a second knowing what's to come

Sucking on the thin and very skimpy fabric, he could taste her; he could taste Lucy, _HIS_ Lucy. Having had enough of this teasing she whimpered through her teeth, "Gray just do it, please, get them off, GOD, I want you now just please," her voice deep and sultry, forcing his raging hard-on to turn killer.

Needing no more begging he yanked off the only thing stopping him from her puckering hole, he stared at her, bucking and moving, trying to gain some friction, only rewarding herself with cold air. He bent his face lower and lower, closing in on his target. He slid his tongue along her soaking folds, tasting the immense desire to suck her dry and reveling in it, he tongued her entrance, and Gray moaned her name softly gazing up at her through dark, hooded eyes.

She licked her lips in anticipation, roughly forcing her womanhood in my face once again, giving in her forced his tongue inside her nether lips and sucked. He mouth popped to a perfect "O" as she lost herself in an orgasm that crashed through her, rippling like waves.

Gray lapped up her juices as Lucy let them out moaning nonsense, milking her of the pleasurable ride. He then regarded her with careful eyes as Gray stepped out of his boxers, letting her get a clear view of his unsheathed glory, rocking a very, VERY large size for a man, only to watch as her eyes widened in fear.

"That won't fit,"

"Shhh, baby yes, it will, I just have to prepare you,"

"Will it hurt?"

"I would tell you no, but I'm not going to lie, it will, and with my size…a lot,"

Lucy sucked in a breath but only nodded eyeing Gray with a childlike gaze.

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widened again as the question left his tongue, she nodded frantically and closed her eyes taking a deep breath as he pushed in one finger. Her eyes scrunched as she winced, slowly Gray moved his finger in and out, hitting all the right spots only a finger could hit. Once she started moving with him, he inserted another, letting her get used to this he repeated the process one more time so he fit all three of his fingers.

"Okay baby, are you ready?"

"I-I th-think,"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yes,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" _I really hope she wanted to, I don't think my 'little brother' could handle it if she chickened out, GOD this was the hardest I have ever been, I hope she doesn't._

Gray positioned himself at Lucy' entrance, he pushed the tip into her sweet, small, virgin, hole. Slowly pressed his cock deeper and deeper, stopping when it became too much, he pressed again and stopped yet again where he felt the hymen, he looked to Lucy, seeing her nod, her pushed passed.

Breaking the virgin barrier that guarded her safely until Gray came along of course, he filled her up to the base and rested, waiting for Lucy to make the first move, so he sat, completely still. This moment seemed to go on for hours in Grays mind but that one only considered the fact that Gray was horny as fuck while Lucy was in pain, which one won out?

He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and move her hips, she was ready, _fuck yes_. He pulled back almost completely then thrust back in creating a rhythm, listening to her moans of pleasure made me weak to the knees. Gray bent down and kissed Lucy, tonguing her mouth and massaging her breast, Lucy scream as her second orgasm ripped through her in tidal waves, letting them rush over her leaving a thick, sweet ocean of desire still running through her core.

Gray was very close indeed, he felt that build in the pit of his stomach and knew only a few more pumps left, his drumming erratic, losing his rhythm miles back the road. He drove into her roughly calling out her name and whispering dirty talk deep into her ears, thrusting into her one last time and he felt it explode inside of him, he felt relief, desire, drowsy, and all of the above as his train of pleasure overrun him, "Fuuuuuuuuuuck," he drawled out the word very slowly as it crashed over him.

Collapsing on top of Lucy, Gray pulled out gently and lay next to her curling his arms around her sticky body, purring into her hair, he murmured sweet nothings into her ears as they drifted off to sleep.

He woke up sticky and cold, looking around the room he realized the blanket had long fallen to the floor, irritated that it would leave them in that state and jerked it off the ground and cuddled it around Lucy, pulling her close he nuzzled her neck and revealed something he had hidden from the start. She woke up slowly mewling into his chest, Lucy picked her head up and looked at Gray blinked a few times then placed her head back down as she mumbled "I love you," or so it sounded like or at least I hope.

Surprised of what she said Gray stared at her for a long while, until he smiled and placed his head down beside hers and thought of something that warmed his heart, they felt the same. The very thought made him want to jump for joy he was so giddy, but right now he was tired and he will get some sleep, then we will deal with the red bull like caffeine high he felt like he had just by hearing those three simple words, who would've known?

* * *

**ALRIGHT! That wasn't too bad i hope!3**


	4. one hell of a laugh

**Alright my Lovelys, i think this is my last chapter for this one, sorry if you wanted more, but first of all there is really nothing i could think to do, i made them get in the sac really early so unless i wanted to do a very long sorry about them hitting drama(which doesn't sound appealing in the lightest) i couldn't and honestly, my main forcus for writting fanfics are Adommy and Malec and such, so I'm sorry guys. but i made the last chapter really light and fun so i hope you like it as a last one, and please review again, i feel like the past four chapters suck very bad, which is almost a quarter of the reason why i actually want to end this fanfic as fast as possible while still seeming normal and happy. well thank you so muchhhhh3 OH and the lyrics that are at the end of the chapter are from Toes- Zac Brown Band! I suggest listening to it while you read the end, it kind of sets the happy go lucky i don't care about anything other than fun and love type mood! Sorry again! I luv yewww! **

* * *

**LUCY POV**

Lucy awoke to the feeling of a pair of arms wrapped tight around her, and a chin resting on the top of her head, soft breathing blew her hair in her hooded eyes. She opened them wider to see a sleeping, _naked,_ Gray cuddling to her, wait naked?

!

Then she remembered and couldn't help the telltale flush growing on her cheeks as she stared up at the cool male. His eyes squeezed shut before opening slowly and gazed at her with admiration glazing his eyes, he brought his hand up and brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face and curving it to her ear.

"Hey" Gray smiled, voice still groggy from sleep, Gray pulled himself up with his arms, and sat up halfway.

"Hi,"

"How do you feel?" Concern laced his voice,

"I feel fi-fine," Lucy winced as she sat up to give gray a longing kiss before hopping up to grab some breakfast, she walked to the other room and checked the clock, maybe she should just get food, cause it's currently 7 at night.

_Seriously?_

She thought it was morning, _oh well_, that rules out going to fairy tail today, she was in too much of a just made love high to care about anything at this moment. She pulled out the food from the fridge and slammed the door shut on her pinky; she dropped to the ground and screamed into her hands.

"HOLY CRAP, AHHHH, THAT HURT SO BAD!"

"Hey, um…You okay?" Gray said between fits of laughter

She glared up at him; remember how she was thinking about how nothing could ruin her mood? Yeah this ruined it, like stomped it to the ground.

"Shut up Gray," She held up her keys and smirked

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You better be,"

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed

Grays eyes widened as the gate of Leo flared to life and opened letting lose an orange headed man in a suit, he looked cool for a total of two seconds until he grinned and started gushing about how amazing Lucy was and how much he wanted her.

"Nu uh, Loke, Lucy's mine."

"Hmm?"

"You heard me,"

"No I don't believe I did,"

"Lucy. Is. Mine."

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, she is, now back off,"

"Hmfp,"

Lucy stared in awe as two guys argued over her, every girls dream! Then both of them looked at her with testosterone filled eyes and Gray rushed over letting their lips meet. Her eyes widened as he practically raped her mouth in front of Loke and gripped his hair tightly, feeling arms tighten around her waist before pulling away she stared at both of them confused before she just gave up and started giggling like a little kid.

"There, mine,"

"I still don't see it,"

"LOOK LOKE WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT SHES FUCKING MINE,"

"So,"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Gray was fuming with frustration; Loke's stubbornness was starting to really piss him off.

Loke didn't answer but instead he strolled over to Lucy grabbed her hips, pulled her leg around his waist and kissed her fiercely letting his tongue ravish her, pushing his hips into hers for more friction. He then dropped her leg and started at her blushing, cherry face, pecked her on the nose, winked then disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gray screamed

Gray looked at her and face palmed, "did I mention that I didn't like Loke, like at all?"

Lucy just giggled and started back towards the kitchen to pick up the dropped food and maybe try to actually make some of the stuff.

"You think this is funny? UGHHHHHH," Gray sighed and sauntered over to the kitchen, waiting for Lucy to finish picking up the spilled frozen food.

Lucy just laughed harder, Gray? Jealous? This was incredible; she doubled over from another laughing fit, and looked up at Gray with flushed cheeks and a wide grin.

"Gray! Calm your balls, seriously! You're just mad because Loke kissed me!" She giggled more as she whipped up some quick food for the both of them, "You. Are. Mine. YOU HEAR THAT JACKASS? SHES MINE," Gray shouted.

They heard a chuckle from nowhere in particular and both of them knew it was Loke taunting Gray, Hearing him groan again she looked over at him.

She could tell he wasn't seriously angry, which made it that much more funny when he started yelling at nothing, saying how he would kick Loke's ass if he tried anything again holding up his fist like an old movie were one of the characters die and the other is yelling at the world swearing vengeance.

**NATSU POV**

Did he really just do that?

"WHY DID I KISS LUCY?" Natsu shouted at the world, she's my friend, he thought, I don't even see her like that. Lucy is his _friend_, like literally that kiss was somewhat gross, it felt wrong and icky, no other way for him to explain it, and he just didn't like it. It didn't help that he always gets a bit horny in the morning but to kiss Lucy is just weird.

"Never. Doing. That. Again."

He heard giggling behind him and whipped his head around only to see happy, so he followed me.

"AYE, having problems?" another giggle

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Why did I kiss Lucy?" Happy mocked Natsu's voice with ease and managed to sound so much like himself if was somewhat creepy.

Natsu stayed silent, he didn't want to be mimicked right now, he wanted to laugh and spontaneously combust at the same time.

"Seriously happy, this isn't funny; I don't know what to do,"

"Well just act like it didn't happen?"

"That won't work,"

"Then apologize,"

"That won't work either,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"APOLOGIZE."

"Noooo," Natsu was just whining at this point, he should probably apologize like Happy says but he doesn't want to embarrass himself more, he stared at the wall and inwardly groaned.

Natsu jumped upward and raced off to Lucy's to apologize for the kiss, only to get there and interrupt Gray and Lucy doing some very _indecent_ actions.

Blushing he yanked Lucy away and ran out the door with her racing to keep up with him, leaving Gray momentarily confused and very pissed off.

Pleading eyes stared back at scared ones, he had cornered Lucy in an alley way and was gathering his words for an apology, it was harder than it looked.

"Natsu, What are you doing?"

"I-I um, just um…give m-me an uh…moment...to um gather...uhh my words please." He stuttered badly but Lucy got the idea and stayed there just staring at Natsu while he gathered his words.

"So about earlier um today, I-I uhm I'm sorry about k-k-kissing you and erm stuff, so yeah please don't be mad!"

Natsu looked away shame written clear on his face, Lucy Burst into a fit of giggles, snorting loudly at the end. Then her face broke out in the sweetest smile he had ever seen, "Natsu, I was never mad, just don't do that again ok? It's weird,"

"Aye!"

**LUCY POV**

Lucy laughed again at Natsu's cheap imitation of Happy and started walking back to her apartment with Natsu at her side, they entered to find a fuming Gray and both cracked up again.

"The next guy that comes in here and takes you away or kisses you is going to wake up to his balls being chopped off and put in some high pulp orange juice, that's the nastiest shit ever, and they will have to watch as their fucking testies float in that shit, bitches beware." Gray looked so mischievous and naughty, it was half sad** (A/N that would be sarcastically sad, if you didn't catch his snarky/sarcastic behavior, sorry my Gray is a bit different than the normal one!) **and half amusing.

Natsu smirked and took Lucy by the waist and brought their faces exceedingly close before dropping her on the couch and jumping out the window, away from Gray's twitchy hands and the awaiting knifes, but not before yelling a goodbye to Lucy.

Gray looked at Lucy then at the open window, walked over to the corner of the apartment and sat there pouting.

"Ohh Gray don't be upsettt~"

"Go away; I'm tired of you,"

"GRAYYYY"

"No, I don't like you anymore, leave me alone,"

"Gray Fullbuster, if you don't get out of that corner right now I'm going to roast your little ass, and no more kissing or anything!"

"Noo, I want to kiss you,"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore,"

"I said like,"

"Same difference now you either get out of that corner or no NOTHING,"

Pushing away from the corner Gray walked over to Lucy and hugged her and placed his head on her shoulder, and gazed at her with love filled eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Gray thought out loud,

"I do now,"

"Good,"

Gray brought Lucy close and stared into those big brown eyes and broke out in a giant smile before heading to the kitchen and calling behind him, "What do you want to eat? I'll make us something,"

"Whatever you have in mind!" Lucy chuckled and thought about today, first of all she got kissed by Natsu and that was a bit unnerving then she had had sex with Gray in the morning, and lazed around for the rest of it, canoodling with Gray along with the entire amazing nothing she had to do today, no worry in the world.

Later Natsu came back to apologize, interrupting some very fun behavior along the way, so everything was perfect, even Gray's constant jealously of Loke and Natsu, Lucy thought it was quite hilarious, so much laughing, so much fun.

"Alright, put on some music will you? I need something to cook to!" Gray yelled from the kitchen and she knew the perfect song for this moment, Lucy turned on the music and danced to the beat with Gray as they cooked together.

_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand, not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand, Life is good today, life is good today_

_Well, the plane touched down just about three o'clock, and the city's still on my mind, Bikinis and palm trees danced in my head, I was still in the baggage line_

_Concrete and cars are their own prison bars Like this life I'm living in, But the plane brought me farther, I'm surrounded by water And I'm not going back again_

_I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand Life is good today, life is good today_

_Adios and vaya con Dios Yeah, I'm leaving GA and if it weren't for tequila and pretty senoritas, I'd have no reason to stay _

_Adios and vaya con Dios Yeah, I'm leaving GA Gonna lay in the hot sun and roll a big fat one and grab my guitar and play_

_Four days flew by like a drunk Friday night as the summer drew to an end they can't believe that I just couldn't leave and I bid adieu to my friends_

_'Cause my bartender, she's from the islands her body's been kissed by the sun and coconut replaces the smell of the bar and I don't know if it's her or the rum_

The lyrics danced though her head and all she could think about was how much she loved this boy after so little has actually happened, it was like they were in love right off the bat, and it worked out in both of their favors either way.

* * *

**Again i don't own this lovely anime or its chapters and i hope you had a fun-ish read, lol bye now my lovelys. hope i didn't disappoint to bad!. and sorry its short if you go through some stuff i will write in the future it most certainly will be longer!**


End file.
